1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to articles and methods for constructing a concrete structure using insulating concrete forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques have developed in the building construction arts for forming modular concrete walls, which use a foam insulating material. The modular form walls are set up parallel to each other and connecting components hold the two form walls in place relative to each other while concrete is poured there between. The form walls remain in place after the concrete cures. That is, the form walls, which are constructed of foam insulating material and generally referred to as insulating concrete forms (ICF), are a permanent part of the building after the concrete cures. The concrete walls made using this technique can be stacked on top of each other many stories high to form all of a building's walls. In addition to the efficiency gained by retaining the form walls as part of the permanent structure, the materials of the form walls often provide adequate insulation for the building.
Insulated concrete forms (ICF) made all or in part from molded foamed thermoplastics are known in the art, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,429; 5,390,459; 5,566,518; 5,568,710; 5,657,600; 5,709,060; 5,787,665; 5,822,940; 5,845,449; 5,887,401; 6,098,367; 6,167,624; 6,170,220; 6,235,367; 6,314,697; 6,318,040; 6,336,301; 6,363,683; 6,438,918; 6,526,713; 6,588,168; 6,647,686 and 6,820,384; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0116889; 2003/0005659; 2006/0251851; 2008/0066408; 2008/0104911; 2008/0104912; 2008/0107852 and 2008/0250739.
However, in many cases the ICF's tend to spread and/or uplift when concrete is poured into the form. These problems can ultimately result in the form failing and concrete escaping from the form, commonly referred to as “blow out”.
Thus, there is a need in the art for articles and methods that can adequately hold an ICF in place and prevent spread, uplift, and/or blow out of the form.